I'll buy you lunch
by EchoOfDarkness46x
Summary: Set during 2x06, after Blaine and Kurt confront Karofsky. Blaine buys Kurt lunch like he said. Some spoilers for that episode.


My first Glee fanfiction. My best friend is obsessed with Glee, but refused to watch Series 5 alone after Cory Montheith died and I was the only one willing to watch it with her. Since watching it with her, I've decided that I actually quite liked series 5 so far, so I went back and watched it all and have decided to write fanfiction for it as I would love to be an author and this is different to what I usually write about. I always wondered what Blaine buying Kurt lunch would have been like since I saw this episode and I can't get this idea out of my head, so I wrote it.

One last note, I'm from the UK, so I have used UK terms for things, but if anyone in America wants to help me correct some of those to be American terms, then just PM me: I would appreciate it as it would help my writing grow :)

I don't own Glee or anything to do with it.

* * *

"Come on, I'll buy you lunch." Were Blaine's exact words, but Kurt knew that it was more like _'buy your heart' _after stealing it the first time.

Blaine had been so supportive to him. After confronting Karofsky and then the whole kissing thing, he had called Blaine directly in the middle of school. The Dalton student hadn't answered at first, but rang him back only a second later, explaining that he had just excused himself from his current lesson, claiming not to be feeling very well.

Kurt had apologised to him several times as he sat outside, missing his own lesson in order to talk to Blaine, however he didn't mind and it didn't seem that his new friend did either as they talked for around an hour, before Kurt finally managed to ask what he wanted to in the first place.

It seemed to skip Kurt's mind that Blaine had already been texting him during lessons, so taking a phone call from the other was probably something that he had been expecting, considering that he was texting him when he shouldn't be.

Blaine had skipped school the next day to join Kurt at his school in order to talk to Karofsky and Kurt really was grateful for it and no amount of _'thank you's'_ were ever going to be able to convey that strongly enough to the other.

He walk hadn't taken them very long from McKinley – about ten minutes - and now, the pair of them were sat eating in some restaurant that Blaine knew of. Kurt was picking pointlessly at his and Blaine was watching him from the other side of the table.

Blaine had long ago finished his sandwich and was now eating a piece of cake, while Kurt was still fussing about his salad, using his fork to push lettuce leaves around, "Come on," Blaine started as he looked over at Kurt, "Try and cheer up a bit."

"I'm sorry," Kurt replied, dropping his fork virtually silently, "I just don't know how to I mean- that was my first kiss and he- I don't…" Kurt trailed off, not finishing any of the sentences that he had started and Blaine really didn't like seeing the other so upset over this.

"And yet you have yet to run away like I did." Blaine commented and Kurt shot a look over at the boy who was buying him lunch, who – he reminded himself just once more - had been through something similar to this and that he knew he was talking to someone who did actually understand what he was going through.

"What, sorry?" Kurt asked curiously, not quite understanding Blaine's point.

"You're still staying so strong about all of this, you have so much more courage than I did."

"Well I think it could be all of the next messages I keep getting from a certain someone with the word in capital letters," Kurt told him, sending both of them into a small fit of laughs and smiles before the McKinley student grabbed the conversation again, but bringing it back in on a more sombre note, "Running away isn't a bad thing though, right?"

"No, but it's better to try and face the problems while they exist and not allow them to be a constant play on your mind, because you never really dealt with it," Kurt just looked on at Blaine in silence, silently willing him to continue, "I think, almost every day, of what if I hadn't run away? What would have happened? And you know what, sometimes it makes me think that I shouldn't have, but then there are other times like now…"

Blaine trailed off and Kurt kept focussing on him intently, wanting to know the answer and end to this sentence, "When I think that I did the right thing and the better thing for me as well as the safer."

"If my Dad had the money to send me to Dalton, then I would be joining you there in a heartbeat," Blaine smiled at this, "Seriously I would. I don't know how much more of this I can stand. Every day's the same, fear, terror, having to deal with nobody ever noticing and just being pushed around and put down every single second for who you are and what you choose to do."

They fell into a short silence (which Blaine ended,) after thinking things over in his head for a moment and gathering something to say to Kurt to make him think higher of his choices.

"You know that you're the better person though right?" The other asked Kurt as he picked up his coffee and drank some more.

"I guess," Kurt replied uncertainly, "But Karofsky obviously doesn't see it that way. I don't think anyone at McKinley does."

"I know I'm not as McKinley, but I think you are."

"Thanks." The Countertenor replied, lowering his head slightly and looking down at his hands, which he had placed on the table during their conversation.

"Hey, don't go all sad on me again," Blaine started as he placed a hand on top of one of Kurt's, "You'd only just started cheering up a bit. I felt like I was getting somewhere." This forced Kurt to smile slightly and Blaine could only return the smile.

"That is a closer match to the face I first met at Dalton the other day." He explained as he looked at Kurt's face.

"Thanks for all of this. Really," Kurt insisted, "It's not you, it's me."

"Ah, the traditional break up starter line," Blaine began, leaning back in his chair slightly, "Although I highly doubt that that's the truth. You aren't choosing to be bullied like this, so you aren't choosing to be sad." The silence that followed wasn't at all awkward and after a couple of minutes, Kurt finally managed to speak.

"I should probably be getting back to school and let you do the same," He announced as he stood up. Blaine stood up as well and paid the bill before guiding Kurt out of the restaurant, "I really wish you would have let me pay for half of that."

"I ate more than you did." Blaine replied.

"I didn't even eat most of what you bought me!" Kurt exclaimed, "You should have at least let me pay for that."

"Hey, I said I was buying you lunch, not buying some of it, or any of it: but buying it." Blaine said as they walked back in the direction of McKinley. As they approached the school, Blaine stopped Kurt from walking away from him and onto the school campus, "If there is ever anything you want to talk to me about or anything else happens, just text or call me."

Kurt, just looked at Blaine for a moment before nodding his head in agreement to Blaine's very kindly put order, "You know I'll answer, no matter what time it is."

"Okay." Kurt agreed after a moment, giving Blaine a small smile again and watching as his new friend returned the simple action.

"Good," Blaine replied with a smile before allowing Kurt to walk away and then only stopping him a moment later by calling his name, "So how about coffee tomorrow after school? That sound good to you?"

"Yeah." Kurt replied as he smiled before walking backwards slightly, "Yes it does."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you then too." Lunch with Blaine had cheered Kurt up considerably and he didn't mind that he had skipped class for it. He skipped his next class as well and began to work on a mash up of magazine letters to make the word _'courage'_ and began to redecorate his locker to suit his new crush.

One for which for once, looked promising for the future.

* * *

I hope you like it and also that it wasn't terrible, considering that it's the first thing I've ever written for Glee, I hope that I will be able to improve with each thing I write, especially since I only starting watching Glee a month ago. Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me :)


End file.
